


Give me a hero and I'll write you a tragedy

by orphan_account



Category: Villains Series - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Drunken Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, They are both gay and drunk, Victor is kinky, You can't tell me this didn't happen at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eli and Victor drink too much one night and, well... the rest is history
Relationships: Eli Cardale | Eli Ever/Victor Vale
Kudos: 62





	Give me a hero and I'll write you a tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> They were roomates

It was well past midnight when they arrived on their dorm room, the night stretching impossibly dark and silent outside the bedroom window, the snow covering the whole campus and trapping them inside that winter landscape that Victor enjoyed so much.

The vodka that he kept hidden underneath his bed had done its job and they were quite drunk when both staggered into the room, each undressing from the heavy coats and dropping them at their feet. Eli stumbled to his bed and lay down with a soft groan, his feet dangling from the mattress and an arm outspread over his face, in a mock of that familiar ‘’damsel in distress’’ pose that was often seen in movies, Victor chose to sit on the floor, his ice-blue eyes fixated on the other.

They stayed in silence for awhile before Eli spoke, his voice sounding surprisingly sober despite the multiple shots

‘’Are you sure you want to do this?’’

Victor shifted his gaze to the window and the darkness ahead, he wasn’t surprised that Eli was asking him this but still felt a hint of annoyance at the question

‘’Aren’t you?’’ his voice sounded harsher than intended ‘’You should think bigger Cardale’’ he stretched out the name in an attempt of mockery ‘’This could be groundbreaking’’

‘’This could be suicidal’’ Eli snapped back, his arm still covering his eyes

Victor shrugged, burying his uncertainty with sarcasm

‘’Go big or go home’’

The other grunted, turning on the bed and finally moving his dark gaze to the friend’s face. They shared a look, Eli’s unsure and Victor’s determined, before the brown haired boy gave in, sighing and nodding softly

Victor had to use almost all of his strength to refrain himself from smiling

‘’I knew you would come around’’

Eli got up with difficulty, fighting with the alcohol flowing on his bloodstream, and proceeded to undress himself for bed. Victor didn’t feel sleepy at slightest, on the contrary, he was rather restless and the vodka had only contributed to this state of mind.

He stared at the other naked back, studying the web of scars that spread over his skin like roots, pale and slightly faded but, still, inevitably, present. The sight was almost shameful, the scars clashing from his broad shoulders like weeds on a beautiful garden. Yet, it was so like Eli, to possess a darkness underneath from sight, to have this crack on the portrait of golden boy.

Victor felt a flush rushing to his face

He never thought of Eli in that way, he never thought of anyone on that way as a matter of fact, but he could see what Angie saw on the other. Just because Victor didn’t feel sexual attraction didn’t mean he was blind to beauty and other attributes, and Elliot Cardale had plenty of that.

After throwing his shirt and pants over a chair in front of his bed, the other seemed to realize he was being observed and stared at the blond in a mute question, to which Victor answered by lifting the bottle in his direction.

‘’I will finish the bottle with you, but just because I don’t want you to proceed to drink yourself into an alcoholic coma’’

Victor smiled and shifted slightly on the floor, giving space for the other to sit by his side. For a moment they both drank in silence, the roar of the wind audible even behind the thick glass windows

‘’How did your parents die?’’ Victor’s voice was soft when he spoke, staring at a point on the wall in front if them

Eli bit his lips, pondering for a minute, before answering flatly

‘’Car accident’’

‘’And then, what? The rest of your family did not take you in?’’

There was a new atmosphere to the room, no longer light and bubbly but tense and strained. Victor was pushing it, he knew he was, but he just couldn’t contain himself, a year of curiosity finally emerging to the surface, questions popping up in his head unannounced.

‘’There was no one else’’ Eli’s voice was cold and sharp and Victor simply _adored it. _It was exciting to see the other’s facade cracking so easily and he felt the urge to ask more questions until all of that act crashed and crumbled, and that part of Elliot, the dark and twisted version of him, reached out.

‘’How did you manage to pay this place?’’

‘’What do you want Victor?’’

The way Eli asked that made him stop on his tracks, the sound of the other’s voice, not angry or annoyed but tired and… sad.

Victor wasn’t expecting that

‘’I’m just curious’’ the blonde sounded defensive ‘’ You know a lot about me, because of my parents being famous and pathetic writers of a bunch of middle aged woman literature, yet I don’t know almost anything about your life prior to college’’

‘’And why do you want to know?’’

‘’Curiosity’’ Victor could see how flawed his answer was even without looking at the other’s reaction. ‘’You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to’’

‘’I don’t want to’’

‘’Fine’’ he tried to hide the bitterness in his voice

Once more they submerged in that passive-aggressive silence, the anger flowing freely between them and Victor felt shame burning his face, trying his best to ignore it in favor of his own pride.

But at the same time their little argument stirred something inside of him, and he felt a wave of extasy rushing to this head and almost making him dizzy. He recognize the excitement, realized after a second that he was _turned on_ by it. The light teasing over Eli had made him excited. Huh. Who would imagine that?

Victor looked with the corner of his eye to Eli, taking in his blushed face, the slight mess of brown curls and the dark eyes underneath it, staring at him behind the alcohol fog. Eli’s gaze was specially intense, almost feverish. Not for the first time, the blond felt the urge to take hold of the curls, to feel them underneath his grip and to pull at them until the other’s face was closer to his own.

His hand gained life of its own and before he noticed it was resting on Eli’s cheeks, a soft touch, butterfly wings against bare skin, and he was resting his palm against the jaw, caressing it carefully. His skin was unbelievably smooth, hot against his cold one.

Elliot stared at his face, the eyes unreadable, burning holes on Victor’s armor and sending goosebumps down his spine. All the time the blonde expected the other to stop him, eyes wide with horror or disgust, a speech about sins and eternal damnation flowing from his lips. But he didn’t. Eli just stared at him.

And then he leaned in and kissed him, his mouth warm and soft, and Victor could smell the vodka mixed with the strong odor of cologne and everything seemed to get too hot all at once. Suddenly he wasn’t aware of the snowstorm falling outside but rather melting from the other touch, the warmth of their bodies close to one another and sending electrical shocks to his nerves in a rhythm that made him want to laugh and scream at the same time

Eli pressed both arms over the blonde, leaning further and making him lay down on the floor and Victor hands trailed to his back with eagerness, fingers sinking in the lines of the scars and causing the other to shiver in a masochist pleasure. Eli pulled Victor’s shirt over his head and soon they were both kissing with what could be described as savagery, bare chests moving in a synchrony.

Eli didn’t knew if it was himself or Victor who had finished undressing him, pushing his pants and boxers away on the floor, but he did not care, his hands worked quickly over Victor’s remaining clothes and soon both were naked, the dark eyed boy trapping the other under him, his own weight lifted easily in one arm. They stopped for a second, breathless and blushed, and Eli seemed to finally assimilate what was about to happen. He looked at the blonde, suddenly unsure of how to proceed.

‘’Can I?’’

Victor rolled his eyes, it was so Eli to say something like that, but nodded, drawing the other’s face towards his own. Eli’s lips tasted of alcohol and something disgustingly sweet, the blonde allowed his tongue to explore his mouth and vaguely he could feel something hard poking at his lower area and without untangle from the kiss he circled the other’s waist pulling him even closer.

A finger probed at his entrance while Victor did his best to relax, he knew he should be slightly offended by the immediate assumption of him being the bottom but at that moment it didn’t seemed worth to fight about it, the vodka starting to weight on his head with the beginning of a nasty headache. He bitted Eli’s lip and delighted over the other soft groan, the metallic taste of blood dancing over his tongue.

Eli pulled him down and entered the tight heat, stopping when he was only half in, Victor’s walls clenching around his dick and sending a wave of pleasure up his spine. He groaned, pressing his lips on the other’s collarbone and felt the blonde shivering underneath him, a soft gasp escaping his lips.

‘’Are you okay?’’ Eli asked, staring in awe at his face, the hair muffled and fallen over the eyes, that were shut down in a grimace of pain

‘’I’m fine’’ Victor answered, trying to ignore the burning and focus on the length of the member inside him, moving swiftly In an attempt of finding a better position ‘’Stop asking me that and just put it all in’’

The other blushed at that and with a single thrust entered completely causing an involuntary moan of him and a pained grunt of Victor

‘’Slowly, asshole’’ he said, biting his lips with the effort of taking all of the brunette’s dick in two single thrusts. The room seemed to spin and white spots danced in front of his eyes

‘’Sorry’’ Eli felt feverish, fighting the urge to turn Victor and fuck him senseless, of making him scream and seeing that wide, blue eyes focused on him, the smug arrogance wiped out of his face and replaced with pleasure and pain and lust. ‘’You’re so beautiful’’

Victor gave him a sarcastic smile ‘’Careful not to fall in love, Cardale’’

He laughed, as if the thought had never occurred him before, as if he didn’t spent nights awake thinking about it. His hands found the sides of the blonde’s waist and he held his own body before starting to move in quick and brutal thrusts, Victor’s moans making him dizzy

A shot of pain struck him at sudden and he looked down to see the source of it, staring at the deep bite that Victor left on his shoulder, blood starting to drip on his chest. The blonde gave a red smile, before kissing him and making him taste the copper in his mouth, Eli surrender to it, grasping the other’s face with force knowing that there would be dark bruises where he touched.

They moved in synchrony, Eli pushing Victor down while he also moved into the thrusts, desperate for a release, each one chasing their own pleasure. Eli found it sooner, coming with a grunt and spilling inside him while Victor gave a teasing laugh, feeling the start of his own, moaning ‘’Cardale’’ before also coming with a final moan.

They stayed on the floor for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath while staring at the room’s ceiling, the haze of the alcohol starting to dissipate and giving space to the beginning of a hangover.

‘’How will you do it’’ Eli asked softly, turning his head and staring at him with dark brown eyes

Victor stayed quiet for a moment, before answering ‘’We should lower the body’s temperature. I was thinking of a bathtub full of ice’’

Eli shivered at the thought

‘’We should do it tomorrow’’ he said, biting his lower lip while he thought about it, about what would mean if they failed, or what would mean if they succeeded

He didn’t need to see Victor to know he was smiling, he felt the other turn quickly, giving him a kiss before getting up and moving towards their clothes that were thrown over the bed in a rush.

Eli watched him start to get dressed, feeling his heart pounding on his ears, the bite aching in a shoulder, and his mind filled with questions 


End file.
